Odoriferous Dusty Ectoplasm
by Erimenthe
Summary: Interesting things happen when the students inhale vapor from noxious clouds appearing randomly around Hogwarts. I own nothing related to Harry Potter. I do thank JK Rowling for letting me play in her castle.


**I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. I do thank JK Rowling for letting me play in her castle.**

"There will not be another Potions class until the cause of these clouds of noxious putresence are found Headmaster!  
I do not care one whit about those barely adequate dunderheads, but I will not allow them to continue to be put in danger of who knows how many various kinds of explosions or other accidents when what they are supposed to be brewing comes in contact with the fumes from whoever or whatever is causing this!", Professor Snape thundered as he billowed around the staff room.

The staff were sitting there, staring, in various stages of astonishment at Snape's outburst. They'd never heard him say so much in one month of meetings, never mind a single one before..and this one being for the safety of his students.  
Usually he would say what happened was their own fault for not paying attention to what they were doing.

"Surely there is no need to cancel classes my boy. It is, after all, only a smell and..", Albus started saying.

"No it is not! Even I can not brew anything Headmaster! The hospital wing will have to make due with what is there already because whatever this is starts cold water to boiling in the cauldron and I've lost 5 cauldrons when the hot water reacted explosively. If I can not brew, there is no way that I will be held responsible for the lives of students that can barely make a passable potion on a normal basis whilst this going on. They have already barely been able to turn from their cauldrons when their stomachs have evicted their previously eaten meals and some have fainted like Hufflepuffs being treated as less than pampered babes.", Snape fumed.

"Do not disparage my house again Severus! The way you treat 'Puffs is..", grumbled Professor Sprout.

"Now, now Severus. There is no need to continue that. I agree that classes will have to be postponed in such a case.  
Does anyone have any idea what is the cause of the continued...odour...and is it everywhere or just certain areas?",  
asked Albus.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were taking Neville and Ginny to the hospital wing. No one knew what was going on but for some reason Neville had turned a sickening yellow color and Ginny had green dots all over. Both of them were barely keeping their lunch down and had their hands over their mouths. Strange things had been happening all over the castle lately and it all came down to a really bad stench and yellow or green clouds of fog that randomly appeared in front of you or around a corner that you happened to be turning. No one knew who was doing it but the Twins of Terror had already been blamed, detentioned and then pardoned when it happened again after they'd been heard by a disillusioned teacher, in detention, trying to figure out how to do it purposely. Why not try to figure it out when they were being blamed for it after all.

"Just sit down on any empty bed you can find dears. I'll be with you as soon as I can.", a harried Madame Pomfrey uttered.

Harry looked around and finally found one at the far end of the room and pointed.

"Over there guys. I don't know what's going on but we need to figure it out...fast. Before there's no one left to do anything at all."

Ron was looking at all the other students in various states of what the bloody hell and voiced that exact comment.

"Language Ron! We can go to the library once we get Neville and Ginny settled and research what kinds of fog or clouds can alter skin color and texture as well as make one nauseous at the same time. We need to know if it's a potion of some kind or a spell or charm before we can fix this because Madame Pomfrey has her hands full and..", Hermione started.

"Yay. Research. Library. What about the Professors 'Mione? Shouldn't they be able to figure this out? It's probably Snape and his potions trying to get everyone sick and out of the way to grab Harry for his evil, pasty overlord.", Ron grumbled as he sat Neville down on the bed.

"Professor Snape Ron, and he wouldn't do something like this. Headmaster Dumbledore trusts him. Besides if, and I do mean IF, he wanted to grab Harry he wouldn't use something that would be so random and obvious to do that because if it's found to be a potion, he'd be the first one anyone would look at. He is a Slytherin after all.", stated Hermione. "Not to mention he can't brew as long as this is going on either Ron. Why would he want to take away the one thing he loves doing just to get at Harry when he could come up with something else that wasn't a detriment to himself?"

"Remove your hands from my person you dimmwitted little hobgoblin!", Neville spouted as he pulled his arm from Ron's grasp. "You will refrain from touching me in such a familiar manner again or I will beat you about the head with your own broomstick!"

"Uh, Nev..you ok?", Harry asked.

"Potter's bewildered by his playmate's astonishing metamorphosis.", giggled Ginny.

"What the..?", stuttered Ron as he looked around. Many of the students in the beds were giggling at others as they voiced opinions like Neville. "It has to be Snape! He's the only one that uses words like that and talks like Neville did! He's trying to make us all looney!"

"Oh really Ron! Calm down! Professor Snape isn't the only one that uses an expanded vocabulary when speaking. Some of us refuse to extrapolate in such a way until a conclusion can be found by using proper research techniques. Would you say that I'm trying to drive you 'looney' as you put it, when I speak to you?", vented Hermione.

Ron, red faced but very pale (not an easy thing to do) looked at Hermione very confused as he mutedly said, "Um..no?"

Hermione, rolling her eyes, just patted his arm and turned to Harry as Madame Pomfrey scurried up and said, "If there's nothing wrong with you three you'd better leave now. I have a lot of students to take care of and can't have stragglers hanging about getting in the way dears."

"Is there anything we can do to help?", Harry asked.

"At the moment, no. There isn't much to do until I can figure out what it is that is affecting everyone. Perhaps you could speak to Professor Snape about this newest developement and ask the Headmaster to come see me. I don't have the time to even floo either of them with having to keep everyone calm and seated at least.", Pomfrey yelled so as to be heard above the students laughing or loud, long winded blabbering as she wrangled patients around and used sticking charms and hexes to deal with them.

Suddenly there was a what smelled like rotten eggs and thestral vomit that drifted toward them and Pomfrey yelled, "Cover your faces with a bubble charm quickly!", as the trio and her looked around. They saw the pale cloud fanning out over the room and moving toward them. Bubble charms swiftly applied seemed to do well against the fog, but unfortunately for Ron, his didn't hold as well as it should and he passed out as it engulfed them. His hair slowly faded to a dank rust color and he turned a light olive green as he gagged.

"I'll take care of him as you two go let the Headmaster and other Professors know what's happened.", sighed Pomfrey.

* * *

"Well Fawkes, sooner or later, though hopefully not later, someone will come up and start asking all kinds of questions. The right kind of questions. I do so hope every 50 years or so isn't what it's going to take for people to realize that there are reasons that I do certain things. Perhaps this time they will remember and understand when they finally have the answer rather than just letting it drift off again. I really don't like the smell that much but I must do what I must do to get things back to how they must be.", Dumbledore rambled as he cast yet another barrier charm to keep the smell and fog off himself and anywhere around his friend Phoenix. Fawkes trilled sadly as s/he eyed the rolling yellow green cloud just outside the Headmasters office.

The eyes in the painting of the gargoyle behind him lit up as a growling voice said, "Visitors Albus. The Potter boy and the Granger girl are here."

"Hmm. I wonder if this will be interesting or trying Fawkes. I can not give them the information they will surely ask for yet Harry does so hate when I keep things from him. Hermione will do all the research she can but this isn't a book type of research so she may not have it as easy to find out things as usual. It will be good for her to have to expand how she sees things when doing research and studying while it will be good for Harry to keep him on his toes and ever vigilant of his surroundings to find answers.", Dumbledore mused. "Come in Harry, Hermione."

"Hello Headmaster. Madame Pomfrey sent us to tell you she needs to see you. Her hands are full with patients and she didn't have the time to be able to floo you.", Hermione said.

"You have to help us figure this out Headmaster. It got Ron, Neville and Ginny now and Neville is starting to sound like Snape and Ginny is giggling and using words like Hermione, which isn't normal for her, and Ron is starting to look like a faded painting and who knows what he's going to sound like.", Harry rambled.

"Oh my, that sounds very disconcerting my boy. Perhaps the two of you could check the library to see if there are any previous records of something like this happening before while I get Severus and go speak with Poppy about these new symptoms. Please remember to watch out for any happenings of fog or clouds so you can keep yourselves safe and I'll be with you as soon as I get Severus started on possible potions to help.", said Dumbledore as he stood and patted them on the shoulder. "Hmmm, he may have to take some supplies out to the Shrieking Shack in order to get anything done, but I suppose that can't be helped at this time.", he mumbled, eyes twinkling.

"But Sir..", "Headmaster..", they said at the same time as Albus shooed them from his office.

* * *

"Well that didn't help at all. What does he expect us to be able to do Hermione? I know we've managed to do a lot over the last few years, but we don't know anything about healer stuff like this.", grumbled Harry as they started climbing the staircase up to the library.

"We don't need to know 'healer stuff' as you said Harry. We do know how to research, or rather I do. I'll tell you the books I need you to look out for, you get them and make sure I have enough parchment and ink for my quills and just do a bit of reading to let me know of any times smelly fog, smelly clouds, clouds or fog changing someone either in color or personality comes up and I'll write them down along with what was done to get rid of or fix the problem. I will correlate any similarities between the occurrances and any potions, spells or charms that helped to narrow it down to a few and then we take that to the Headmaster, Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey to look over.", Hermione said as she opened the library doors and marched into the room.

They both looked around carefully for any signs of odour or mistiness and not seeing any, walked up to Madame Pince and told her that the Headmaster had sent them to research anything that may help with what was going on.

"What are you talking about? What's going on? You'd better not expect me to let you go romping around disturbing the quiet that others need to do their homework and damaging my books, nevermind have access to the forbidden section of books where students shouldn't be going! You have no note from any Profes...", Madame Pince whispered angrily as a reeking vapor climbed her body and surrounded her.

Quickly Hermione and Harry did the bubble head charm and Hermione said, "Well this might make things easier, if she goes opposite to her norm, but still...we could have used her help, maybe. I'll get her settled in the back room while you go see if you can find another Professor. Maybe we should keep the bubble head charm on until we get back together and can watch out for each other."

"Yeah I think I'm going to do that anyway. That one seemed to be really sneaky. You don't think the fog or cloud, whatever is getting smarter do you?", asked Harry warily.

"It's a cloud Harry, not an intelligence. Of course it isn't getting smarter. It's just doing what a cloud or fog, mist whatever, does. It floats around, changes in heat making it rise or fall, the slightest breeze affecting it. You'll be fine as long as you stay vigilant and keep the charm going. Go Harry. I can't keep track of Madame Pince and start the research we need to do to help anyone.", Hermione said.

* * *

Harry ran out the doors and down the hall to the staircase but as he got closer he could hear singing.

Kevin Entwhistle was spinning around in circles singing, "I am Henry the Eighth I am, Henry the Eighth I am I am..".

Terry Boot was playing hopscotch with a pink and purple puffskein as a stone.

Marietta Edgecomb was trying to convince the Bloody Baron to show her what was under his bloody shirt by promising that if he showed her his, she'd show him hers.

Cho Chang was skipping up and down the stairs singing, "This is the song that never ends. No it goes on and on..".

Harry looked on in horror as his legs started to give out. The muggleborn or half blood Ravenclaws were acting like they had no brains at all, or at least they weren't using them. He slowly started to edge his way down the stairs and had almost made it when Marietta came up from behind and whispered in his ear, "Did you know Luna has an army of invisible creatures? She sent her Nargurts or Wrackles or whatever to torment me into doing stupid things all day. You have to stop her Harry! She's taking over Hogwarts to make us all her house elves and love slaves! She's evil but no one can see it because she acts so crazy and looks so cute. You have to make her stop!"

Harry wrenched his arm out of her grasp and ran down the rest of the stairs to the great hall where he could see the other Professors wearing bubble head charms and wrestling the others into sleeping bags and sticking them upright on the walls or sitting at tables. There were a few Griffs and Puffs helping out and a few Slyths standing at the doors pushing the ones affected over to the others. No fighting or arguing between the ones that were still themselves because every house had been affected and the few left were concentrating on staying unaffected and getting the others out of the way.

Malfoy came in with Dean Thomas dragging Cho and Kevin with them, still singing conflicting songs, until Parkinson hit them with a silencio. Professors Flitwick and McGonagall got them into their own bags and stuck them to their seats at the table.  
Goyle came in with Terry over his shoulder and Crabbe was trying to keep Marietta's hands out of his robe while holding onto the puffskein Terry kept crying for because it would be lonely without him.

"By Merlin's saggy shorts I hope no one remembers any of this when they get back to normal and I really need some brain bleach after it's done.", Harry whispered. "Malfoy, you have to come with me. I need you."

"Professor Vector! You need to take Potter because if he gets near me I'll hex him into next week!", Malfoy yelled as he backed up, eyes wide.

As Professor Vector raised her wand and slowly came toward Harry he realized how what he'd said sounded. "Oh for..I didn't get infected you stupid ferret! Hermione and I are doing research to see if we can figure out what's going on or if it happened before and since you have grades like Hermione I figured you could help..unless you bought your grades like your place on the Quidditch team.", Harry snarled.

Relief filled Draco's eyes and then he smirked, "So you need me huh? Your brainy mudblood isn't good enough and of course you have no brains to speak of so of course I'll end up..urk!"

"Keep up the hippogriff shite and I'll pop your bubble the next time we're near a cloud. I'd love to see what would happen if you got infected you pompous..", growled Harry.

"Ok! Ok. Just relax. I'll help. It's not like I want to keep having to babysit these blathering nutjobs.", Draco grumbled.

* * *

Harry went to Professor McGonagall and let her know what Dumbledore wanted them to do and that Madame Pince had been affected so she marched up to the library with them and took Mme Pince with her. Hermione sighed in relief as they left,  
then looked at Harry and said, "It took you long enough! I had to keep her from tearing pages out of the books and using them to blow her nose because 'she had no tissue' and her nose was runny! What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I can leave any time if you don't want help with your little research project mud...umm, Granger.", said Draco. "Scarhead was the one that drug me here because you needed help."

Hermione raised one brow and turned her head slowly to look at Harry. "Reeally?"

"That's not what I said Malfoy! I said we were doing research and since you have good grades you could help us figure this shite out! If you're going to do nothing but be a pain in the ar...neck, then go back to herding the others that are infected with whatever this is!", yelled Harry.

"Enough of this!", Hermione said as she frowned at both boys. "There is too much we need to do in order to find the answers that are needed to fix this and if you are going to growl at each other or posture every time you look at each other then nothing will get done. This is a short list I came up with in the little time I had while dealing with Mme Pince. Find them for me and bring them to this table. Please."

Hermione took a seat at the biggest table in the library and started taking out parchment, ink, quills and her notebooks as Harry and Draco looked at the list of over 25 books. This was a short list?

"Hold on, what is it exactly that WE will be searching for, and why should I run for books when my brain will be of more use reading and correlating information than Scarheads?", Draco whined.

"Until we have the books, no one will be reading and correlating so you helping to get them would be better. Harry has a unique way of using his brain that can jump to answers we may not think of because we are usually more logic oriented when it comes to information so stop treating him like he's not intelligent because he is and the only reason I am not up getting books myself is because I'm starting the chart we are going to use to make notes of similar occurances and things tried to cure those occurances. The sooner we have the books here to start the better, so shut it and get going Malfoy!", ranted Hermione.

Harry dropped off the first 5 books, looked at Draco who was standing there with his mouth open staring at Hermione, and whispered, "She really can make you feel stupid for not thinking of things yourself sometimes can't she? Let's go get the rest of these because it wouldn't surprise me if by the time we get all these she has another list."

Draco snapped his mouth shut and shambled off to help get the books, all the while thinking how hot Hermione sounded when she used her brain and attitude without trying to make herself look like the class know-it-all. He cringed when she did that handwaving thing in class because it made others that had brains and used them look like they didn't care and it was just irritating, but this..this was hot. If his father or the other Slytherins ever found out that he didn't care about blood status and that he secretly had a crush on Hermione, he'd end up on the wrong end of any number of hexes and his fathers' cane...again.

When Harry and Draco had the last few books in hand, Draco grabbed a couple more he thought might come up as useful. He'd heard of a couple spells that could be timed days in advance that could cause the same symptoms as they were seeing but he didn't know how they'd show up. Was there a cloud like mist or a color when it activated or where those just used to hide what really was doing this? Might as well check everything they could.

Going through index after index, table of content after table of content and cross referencing everything from mist, fog,  
clouds, vapor, smell, odor, noxious, color change, personality change, and anything else they could think of, the three of them had spent 6 hours sitting there and it was now going on 9 pm. Professor Snape came in and berated them for missing dinner and making him look for them while looking over the charts Hermione had made and snipping that they'd wasted so much time to find absolutely nothing that wasn't already know.

Harry expected to see a smirk on Draco's face as Snape told them to get to their common rooms and stop wasting so much time doing nothing when everyone else was using their time to help others, unlike them, but that's not what he saw before Draco put his mask back on. Draco looked like he wanted to hex Snape for the way he was treating them and the words caused a slight flinch, especially when he looked at Hermione and saw how close to tears she was.

They were trying to help after all and there was no reason for Snape to act like such a git just because they hadn't found the fix yet. He hadn't either after all. As they followed Snape out the door, Draco shocked them both when he put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and then patted it sadly before turning and following his Head of House down the hall.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were just about to give the password to Ermengarde (the Fat Lady) when they were stopped by Percy. He was giggling and acting like he was drunk. "They came and took everyone, took everyone away, but I hid. I hid I did and they couldn't see me under my lid so they forgot to get me too."

"Who came and took who Percy?", asked Hermione cautiously.

"The Professors came to take everyone away. They're coming to take me away next. I have to be very careful because they're coming to take me away heehee.", giggled Percy as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Have you eaten yet Percy? We missed dinner so we thought we'd go to the kitchen and see if the elves could fix us up something. You want to come?", Harry asked as he shook his head quickly at Hermione's scowl.

"Ooh, I want some pumpkin ice cream with chocolate covered kippers! I haven't had that since mum was preggers with the twins. It was the bestest ice cream I ever had. Think they'll have some of that Harry? Harry, I'm sorry I've never been too friendly with you. It really warent nice of me ann I don know why I acted like that Harry. I think I'm jealous cause they're my brothers but they hate me and they like you even though they just met you and they've known me forever but always acted like they didn't just because mum and dad always put me in charge of them and I tried so hard to do the best I could do and wanted to make mum and dad so proud but then they hated me and mum and dad were disappointed because I couldn't make them listen and..anroumphzz.", Percy rambled on until he yawned and started snoring as his eyes closed.

Hermione, eyes round as galleons, looked at Harry who was looking mortified that they'd had to hear all that from Percy,  
"We better bring him down to the others in the Great Hall.", as she cast a mobilicorpus and started walking to the stairs.

Harry followed while keeping an eye on her bubble charm and the surrouding area. With her doing another spell it was entirely possible hers would fail and if she got caught by this, whatever it was, everyone would be screwed. The professors were too busy trying to keep everyone safe and as healthy as they could while dealing with the mess they were all in and there was no way Harry could do the work that Hermione could to figure this all out.

* * *

Dumbledore watched as Hermione and Harry brought Percy in and handed him over to Professor McGonagall. He waved them over and asked them how the hunt had gone for an answer.

"Well Headmaster, it hasn't gone as well as it could have. Professor Snape looked over our work and emphatically stated that it was a waste since everyone of the things we found could, and had, been thought of before and nothing had helped.", Hermione sniffed, trying not to cry.

"Perhaps you could sit and tell me some of what you found and it might jog a few brain cells for me anyway Hermione.", Albus said, eyes twinkling. "Who knows, maybe talking it out might even help make connections we haven't thought about yet."

"Okay Sir. I, well we, Harry, Malfoy and myself that is, we found numerous instances of mists or fog type occurances indoors but they all pertain to ghost manifestations and they had nothing to do with smells or the other changes that have been occuring. We then found many instances of smells and colored lights that had the kinds of changes we have observed but there was no mist, fog, clouds or anything close to that kind of thing involved. Those usually had a potion or charm as a reason they happened.

The closest we could find was a potion that had exploded emitted a noxious smell that if inhaled resulted in people acting completely, randomly, different than they usually acted and as the explosion was caused by an ingredient that was used in a color changing potion for changing the color of cloth before the charm was invented, it also resulted in the people affected changing random colors as well. There was no specific color change or part of the body that changed and the personality change was just as random. It wasn't that smarter people were suddenly not so smart or hateful people were suddenly friendly and wanted to cuddle. It was more that the smarter people, whether they showed their intelligence or not,  
suddenly started doing random stupid things that had no meaning and the hateful, bullying ones were crying or wanting to give everyone teddy bears or something sweet to apologize and such.

There was one person that was affected more seriously because it was his cauldron that exploded but there was no mention of any kind of cloud or mist etc., when it happened and it was over 80 years ago that this happened. There was no mention of what happened to the boy after he was taken away from the school either. The only thing it said was that he was taken St. Mungo's right after it happened because he wouldn't stop laughing and crying alternately and he kept shouting he was going to get the idiot that threw the chameleon tail and laughing that it was the best joke he'd ever seen. There was no mention of his name or anything after that either.

This, what we are experiencing, has happened only one other time that we could find and that was about 65 years ago but the only thing we found about it was that it happened. The same symptoms after running into a nausea inducing yellow or greenish cloud or mist inside Hogwarts. I, we, haven't found anything else in any book, newspaper or text anywhere. I'm sorry we couldn't do more Sir, but unless we can somehow go to the Ministry or St. Mungo's or elsewhere and search their records, there isn't much else to do.", Hermione sighed as she lowered her head to the table.

* * *

Harry felt sorry for Hermione. She'd tried so hard to figure this out and felt like she'd let the Headmaster down. There was something that was niggling the back of his brain though and he wished he could figure it out. He knew it was important and if he could figure it out that maybe they'd have the answer they needed. Looking around, Harry saw his friends, schoolmates, and yes, even his enemies in Slytherin, being affected. The professors were exhausted and still they tried to keep everyone safe, well taken care of and comfortable though they were stuck here and there in various sleeping bags on the wall, benches and floors depending on if they were still nauseous or just sleeping. They didn't want the ones that were nauseous to lay down and maybe make it worse so they had those ones against the walls and the ones that weren't sleeping yet but were find, so to speak, were on benches but contained and stuck so they weren't running all over causing more chaos.

Harry then noticed the ghosts of Hogwarts around the paremeter. Some were shaking their heads, some arms crossed and looking upset while the Bloody Baron looked like he wanted to hurt someone. They would have been here the last time this happened. He wondered if they would remember it or if it would just be a 'Live Person Thing' that they'd overlook since it didn't matter to them.

Harry walked over to Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, and said, "Hey Nick. What do you think about what's going on? Have you seen anything like this before?"

Nick glided by Harry saying, "Oh yes. I've seen this before. We all have, all us ghosts. That's why the Baron looks so mad. The last time this happened it took 2 weeks for anyone to figure out what exactly it was and why it was happening."

Harry straightened up quickly and asked, "So you know what is causing this? How can we fix it and get everyone better?  
Please Nick! I really want to help everyone and everything go back to how it was."

"Hmmm. I suppose I can tell you the story of what happened last time and maybe, if the cause is the same this time, you can help to fix this. You see, what happened was..".

* * *

"Headmaster. Since most of the student population is entrenched in body bags and unable to see to their own bodily functions, by which I am referring to eating, perhaps we could request assistance from the elves to see to their needs.  
As much as I don't care, I really would like to avoid the barrage of owls that would indubidubly take place when we break fast if the children of the masses were left to their own in this case. If not the elves then perhaps self feeding charms on the utensils to feed them?", Professor Snape commented. "Not to mention the few...slightly more intelligent, and lucky,  
students that have managed to remain unencumbered by the endemic goings on."

"That may be the best thing to do for right now Severus. If you could go speak to the elves and find out if they could do that, I will see to asking Filius if he would charm the silverware should the elves be to busy with everything else. The children, and ourselves as well, should not go without a meal in spite of what is happeni..".

"YOU! You knew what was happening and yet said and did nothing! Why Headmaster?", yelled Harry as he stomped over to them.

"Mr. Potter control yourself!", snarled Snape. "How dare you accuse..".

"I just heard the story of the last time this happened and the ghosts told me that every Headmaster is told the same thing when they take the office. You knew and yet you let it happen anyway. Why?", Harry stated.

"Yes Harry. I did let it happen. There was no way to avoid it. Once it is taken care of, everyone will return to normal within a very short period of time. I am not surprised that you figured things out as quickly as you did. Last time it took weeks because no one wanted to listen, especially to the ghosts of Hogwarts, but you've always had the idea that others, even the dead, deserve more than to be ignored. I will return things to normal quite quickly with a simple command that I will take care of shortly.", said Dumbledore with a twinkle.

"Never mind twinkling and rambling you old coot! What is the reason to put the staff, and students, through this torture?",  
Snape groused.

"Actually it was Minerva and you, Severus, that caused the beginning of this particular occurance.", grinned Albus.

"WHAT? How can you possibly blame Minerva and I? We did nothing that would have these kinds of results in any way, shape or form!", yelled Snape.

"But you did Severus. Even though I have told all the staff over and over again that there is a way to deal with Peeves and that it was best to let him have his way, within reason of course, and that is why the Baron deals with him. He has since the accident that resulted in Peeves expiring 83 years ago. That is not his real name but it suits him now. Both you Minerva kept hounding me to curb Peeves activities. Well the result is a build up of a combination of things which has,  
and will always, result in an explosive expulsion of odoriferous, dusty ectoplasm.", Dumbledore stated.

Snape stared at Albus while Harry was trying his hardest not to even crack a smile, never mind laughing out loud.

"Are you seriously telling me that the reason all those affected by the color changes, personality changes and all the floating clouds of noxious odors are simply the result of...ghost farts?"


End file.
